


Ghosts of Loves Lost

by BebbanburgBeats



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BebbanburgBeats/pseuds/BebbanburgBeats
Summary: Osferth knew her growing up, but now he isn't going to be a monk anymore he decides to pursue her
Relationships: Osferth (c. 885-934)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Ghosts of Loves Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a request on tumblr, posting here as well

_Winburnan_

Osferth was watching her again out the corner of his eye, from a distance of course, a small smile gracing his features. He didn’t talk to her as often as he would like, but since she lived in the village near the monastery he grew up in and was his age, he saw her often enough when he was running errands in the village for the monks.

“If you become a monk, Osferth, you can’t have her” Father Beocca said, a frown appearing on his face.

Father Beocca was visiting Winburnan, the village and monastery where Osferth was sent to as a baby. He made sure to visit Winburnan as often as he could to see how Osferth was.

“I know, Father Beocca. But can you blame me for wishing? Lyvea is breathtaking.” Osferth replied wistfully.

“Indeed she is, Osferth. But you are to become a monk are you not? You must turn away from temptation.” Beocca kept watching Osferth, who was still watching Lyvea. It was hopeless, Beocca knew. Osferth’s interest in Lyvea had been going on for years now. Nothing good would come of it if Osferth stayed here. “Besides, I’ve heard she is to be married soon” That seemed to snap Osferth out of his thoughts, startled.

“M-married?” Osferth squeaked.

“Yes, to the thegn of Winburnan, I think he is called Garrett?” Beocca watched carefully for Osferth’s reaction to the news.

“A title benefitting her status” Osferth muttered bitterly before turning around and striding angrily back in the direction of the monastery. Beocca sighed, knowing the news had upset Osferth. Lyvea was a sweet girl, and he knew she cared for Osferth as well, but it could never be. They were too different in rank. She had obligations to her family; her father was a thegn of the settlement nearby, so Lyvea would need to marry a thegn, or above, so as to ensure her family’s status continued. Osferth was far from a thegn. With resignation, Beocca also turned around and started back towards the monastery, albeit a lot more slowly than Osferth.

Lost in this thoughts, Beocca at first didn’t hear his name being called, until a figure appeared beside him on the road and he jumped slightly.

“Father Beocca!” Lyvea smiled warmly. “I thought it was you!”

“Good afternoon, Lyvea.” Father Beocca returned the smile.

“I didn’t know you would be visiting again so soon, it has only been a month since your last visit. Do you have more business at the monastery?”

“Yes Lyvea, I do.” Beocca replied, before adding in a conspiratorial whisper, “I am quite partial to the honey produced here” His eyes sparkled. Lyvea’s smile widened further, before enquiring brightly, “Is Osferth with you? I thought I saw him at the market” She looked around hopefully as if expecting Osferth to appear from behind a wall.

Beocca’s face fell into a slight grimace. “He was, but was needed back at the monastery with haste. Errands to run, work to be done”.

Her face fell momentarily before she composed herself and looked towards the ground. “Of course”.

“Well, I had better be getting back as well, Lyvea. It was lovely seeing you again. And I hear that congratulations are in order!”

“Oh, yes. They are. Th-thank you, Father Beocca” she replied, stammering her words and feeling a hollow feeling envelop her. “I hope you will be attending the wedding?”

“I will certainly try to be there, Lyvea” Father Beocca replied politely, but he had noticed she didn’t seem happy at the prospect of her wedding.

“Thank you, Father Beocca. But please do not let me keep you, I hope to see you again soon!” She replied before hurrying off, not waiting to hear his goodbye.

Beocca sighed and rubbed his eyes. Poor Osferth and poor Lyvea. He knew it was the wrong religion, but as Uhtred would say, the spinners of fate were leading Lyvea and Osferth in different directions.

_The Monastery_

Arriving back at the monastery, Beocca hurried to find Osferth and apologise.

“Osferth, may I come in?” Father Beocca asked, knocking on the door to Osferth’s room. A shuffling was heard from the other side of the door before it was opened to reveal Osferth, Bible in hand.

“I was about to read some passages, Father Beocca.” Osferth smiled politely before moving to sit on a chair and open the book.

“Osferth, I am sorry. I know that you like her. But it can never be.”

Not looking up from the Bible, Osferth’s reply was guarded. “It is of no consequence, Father. As you said: it can never be”.

Beocca sighed and moved further into the room, looking around. He was quiet for a minute before surprising Osferth with his next question. “Is this the life you want? To be a monk? To stay here forever?”

Osferth froze, knowing he had to choose his next words carefully. “Of course it is. Nothing has changed”.

“Come now, Osferth, you and I both know you have more potential in life than being a monk. And today has proven it.” Beocca hurried to carry on before Osferth could interject. “I know Lyvea is betrothed to someone else, and it cannot be broken. I know how hard that will be for you to witness.” Osferth opened his mouth to speak, but Beocca carried on regardless. “Which is why I think you should go to Winchester. There is someone there I think you could serve well. His name is Uhtred”.

“You think I should leave?” Osferth looked scared at the prospect.

“If you stay, you will have to see Lyvea married to someone else. Do you want that?”

Thinking carefully, Osferth replied, defeated and shoulder slumping. “No. I do not want that”.

“Travelling with Uhtred... let’s just say you will never be bored. It will be dangerous, but you will not be bored ever that’s for sure. That man has an uncanny ability to get into trouble wherever he goes. But he is a good man. A very good man. Your father trusts him”. Osferth’s head snapped up at that and he looked startled. Nobody mentioned his father very often. Beocca half-smiled in response. He knew Osferth wanted to know his father more, even through Uhtred.

“Uhtred would allow me to travel with him? You are certain?”

“From what I hear, he has quite the band of misfits now and he could use all the help he can get” Beocca smiled mischievously.

“It does sound better than staying here and seeing Lyvea become someone’s wife” Osferth sighed.

“I will talk to the Abbot. You should start packing, Osferth”.

It was decided that it would be better for Osferth not to attend Lyvea’s wedding, which was to be held one month later. And so, they left Winburnan for Winchester within a week, and Osferth’s new life awaited.

**10 years later**

_Winchester_

“Alfred wants us to go to Poole” Uhtred said, sitting at the table in the alehouse, drink in hand.

“What does Alfred want us to do now?” Finan groaned before adding, “And what did he blackmail you with this time?”. Uhtred glared at Finan in response, causing a cheeky smile to erupt on the Irishman’s face.

“Some politics thing. We also need to make a stop at Winburnan on the way.”

“W-Winburnan?” Osferth’s face paled.

“Yes Winburnan. Why – do you know it”

“I – yes I know it” Osferth replied faintly. “I-I grew up there. In the monastery” he said staring into his mug of ale.

“Good, then you know the town. We have to sort out a few Danes that are raiding nearby” Uhtred replied cheerfully, oblivious to the turmoil Osferth was feeling.

Osferth was nervous about the trip back to Winburnan. He hadn’t been back for 12 years, didn’t know what had happened to her. Lyvea. He had tried to forget her, he really had, but every day she was in his thoughts. Every day he told himself to move on, not wonder what she had been doing all these years. But in his heart he knew what had happened to her: a marriage to a thegn. To Garrett. It was still painful to think about why he had left so suddenly all those years ago. Of course, Father Beocca had attended the wedding and told him how beautiful she looked, but he had also said she didn’t look happy. The thought of Lyvea unhappy sent an ice cold dagger through his heart.

Sihtric nudged his elbow into Osferth’s ribs a few hours later, after more ale had been consumed. “What’s wrong, Osferth? You’ve been very quiet all evening”.

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about me” Osferth muttered, thoroughly miserable.

“It clearly is something. What happened in Winburnan to make you not want to go back?”

Finan heard the hushed conversation between Sihtric and Osferth, and nearly shouted in his drunkenness, “It must be a girl! Did Baby Monk have a girlfriend?” with that shit-eating grin of his. Uhtred looked over at Osferth with a frown, as if just realising the change in Osferth’s mood since the news of their upcoming stop at Winburnan.

“There is nothing for me in Winburnan anymore – only the memories of a child” Osferth said, standing up abruptly and leaving the pub without a backward glance. Osferth feared he would see pity on the faces of his friends, but if he had looked back he would only have seen confusion and concern.

_On the road to Winburnan_

The further from Winchester they rode, the worse Osferth thought he would have felt. However, in reality, he was surprised that he was feeling quite calm about going back to Winburnan. Of course, there was a certain sense of trepidation of what he would find when he was back there, but he was also, dare he admit to himself, a little bit excited at the thought of seeing her again. His excitement was short lived, however, when his thoughts inevitably strayed to why he had left. Her marriage. To another man. Someone who could provide for her, give her the comforts she deserved.

Osferth knew the countryside well, and knew they were not far from Winburnan. Uhtred had let Osferth lead the group for the past day, seeing as Osferth knew the area around here better than anyone else.

“Osferth?” Uhtred called from his horse, a few paces behind. Osferth didn’t turn. “Osferth!” Uhtred called louder, kicking his horse to walk a little faster to catch up. Osferth jumped this time at the sound of his name.

“Yes, Lord?”

“It is getting dark, we should make camp for the night while there is still daylight”

“We aren’t far from Winburnan, Lord, and likely could make it there tonight. But there is a wood closer in which we could camp if you think that is best.”

“My arse is numb from all this riding, I elect we stop as soon as possible!” Finan shouted from behind Uhtred and Osferth.

“Odin forbid you have a numb arse. What would the women think?!” Sihtric shouted his reply, and Finan just narrowed his eyes at the Dane before the two friends started bickering between themselves.

“We stop at the next wood.” Uhtred said and Osferth nodded his head is agreement.

“We can’t let the women on Winburnan have a bad first impression of Finan, can we?” Osferth added with a grin, holding back a laugh.

After eating a meagre meal of stale bread, hard cheese and apples, everyone tended to their horses before attempting sleep on the cold, hard ground. Nobody had objected when Uhtred said not to light a fire; they knew the Danes were close and didn’t want to draw attention to themselves. A watch schedule was picked, with Osferth first.

When the moon was at its’ highest point in the sky and everyone else was asleep, Osferth heard noises in the distance and watched as the horses pricked up their ears too. He slowly stood up, and keeping himself low to the ground, he moved as silently as possible towards the noises.

As he grew further from the camp, he darted from tree to tree and stopping periodically to listen. Eventually he heard the noises again and identified them as the crunching of leaves under feet. There were people nearby definitely. He rushed back towards the camp as quickly and quietly as possible.

Arriving beside Uhtred, Osferth reached out and touched Uhtred’s shoulder to wake him. Uhtred had his sword drawn in a second, looking awake and alert.

“There are some people nearby. I don’t know if they are the Danes.” Osferth murmured the news.

Nodding his understanding, Uhtred asked which direction they were, how far and how many. Osferth pointed to the East and motioned that they weren’t far enough away for nothing to be done. Unfortunately he didn’t know how many there were. Nodding again and thinking it over, Uhtred motioned to Finan and Sihtric, still asleep. “Wake them. We need to get closer and have a look at the group”.

Osferth went over to Sihtric first, silently waking him, and then Finan. He filled them in on the situation and everyone drew their swords. Uhtred, Finan, Sihtric and Osferth crept as quietly as possible through the woods towards the unknown group. They stopped to listen frequently, and heard the noises much closer than Osferth had heard them before. They were too close to the camp.

Hearing the crunch of the foliage underfoot, Uhtred signalled for Finan and Sihtric to circle around to the left, while him and Osferth went around to the right.

Slowly, they inched forwards until they could make out the outlines of a small group of people ahead. They counted 4 men in leather armour with swords, each speaking softly in Danish to each other as they looked over towards the horses and camp of the Coccham boys. A Danish scouting party then, Osferth thought. Uhtred must have thought the same because he made the sound of an owl 4 times as a warning to Finan and Sihtric, marking the number of enemies.

Swearing, the Danes looked around, having seen the camp empty, to try and spot where everyone from the camp was. Drawing their swords and preparing for a fight, the Danes kept looking, squinting in the darkness to try and make out any movement or sound from the trees that would give away a location of attackers.

Without sound or warning, a sword glinted in the moonlight and struck one of the Danes. Sihtric had jumped from behind a tree and the Danes shouted in panic at the attack, seeing their dead friend on the ground. Finan and Uhtred leapt out from behind other trees and started to attack the remaining 3 Danes, and Osferth joined the fray as well.

All too soon, the attack was over. All the Danes were dead, the Coccham boys having had the element of surprise. As luck would have it, none of Uhtred, Finan, Sihtric or Osferth had sustained any injuries due to the prowess of the warriors, and in Osferth’s case, he suspected quite a bit of luck was involved. While he was much more competent with a sword than he used to be, he still had a lot of practice to do before he was of the same calibre of warrior as his friends.

Since there was not much time left of the night, it was a unanimous decision to pack everything away and ready the horses. As soon as the first rays of sun were visible, they left the wood and made haste to Winburnan. If the Danes had been scouting them out, what had they done to Winburnan?

_Winburnan_

Lyvea had made a good life for herself in Winburnan. She had married the thegn, Garrett, and lived a comfortable enough life. Until the fyrd had been raised 3 years ago. Her husband had left for war, Lyvea had forgotten which battle this time, but he had never returned. In fact, many of the men from Winburnan who had left in the fyrd had never come home. There were many women left without husbands, children left without fathers. And for what? Lyvea thought. Nothing has changed. The Danes still raid and pillage. We still have to push them back. The men who had come back were left to defend the village of Winburnan from the Danes. The women were left to see to everything else that needed doing. Lyvea counted herself lucky that she had made a good marriage and that she could still support her family. Being married to the thegn of Winburnan meant she kept her house and some land, and managed to support all the workers of the lands still. She was the generous type and liked to make sure that the local children in Winburnan from families less lucky than herself had food and shelter. No child would go hungry if she could help it.

Lyvea was sweeping the yard of her home when she heard the excited cries of the local children running back to their houses to tell their parents what they had seen. Bordan, Lyvea’s youngest son came running up to her. Bordan was her son, and her youngest child at 7 years old.

“Mama, mama! There are men coming!” Bordan exclaimed. Lyvea’s face shifted to worry and panic as she put the broom she was holding down.

“Where is your sister, Bordan?”

“I don’t know mama”

“Go inside the house and stay there, Bordan. I will find your sister”

“But mama!”

“Now, Bordan!” Hearing the tone of his mother’s voice, Bordan trudged inside and closed the door. His mother had said to stay inside, but hadn’t said he couldn’t watch from the window...

“Gaega!” Lyvea was running down the street calling for her daughter, Gaega, who was 9 years old. “Gaega!”

“Mama! Look!” Gaega was with a group of other children her age. They were looking out over the fields surrounding the town, and at the rapidly approaching group of 4 riders.

“Everybody go home!” Lyvea said to the children. When they all stared at her with pleading eyes because they wanted to stay and see who was visiting, Lyvea put her hands on her hips “Now!”. Dejected, the children dispersed and went off towards their respective houses.

“Gaega, go home and watch your brother. Don’t leave the house until I say it is ok.” Nodding in understanding, Gaega ran off down the road to home.

Other adults started appearing from their homes, and Lyvea showed them the approaching group of men. They were close enough now that Lyvea could see swords and shields attached to their horses. Squinting to try to see better, Lyvea could make out the shape of the shields as those typical of Wessex men, not Danes. It was almost as if a collective sigh was released. But if the men approaching weren’t Danes, who where they and would they be able to help?

_Rapidly approaching Winburnan_

“The gates are open at least. That’s a good sign.” Osferth observed hopefully.

“Well, they probably saw our shields and knew we weren’t Danes.” Finan replied.

“They shouldn’t be so trusting. We could be Danes using Wessex shields to fool them” Uhtred said with concern.

“Half of us are Danes, Lord” Sihtric pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

Uhtred turned in his saddle to stare at Sihtric.

“Sorry, Lord”.

By now, they had slowed down their horses to ride into Winburnan at a walk to appear as less of a threat.

As they rode through the gates, they assessed the faces of the residents. Most were wary, but some were watching with interest from the front of their houses. Osferth looked around, remembering when he was growing up here. He thought he recognised a few faces, but not of anyone he had known well. Osferth knew a few people from Winburnan growing up, but none that well since he had been living at the monastery. Except Lyvea of course. In truth the reason he was looking around, searching every face was in the hope he would catch a glimpse of her.

Osferth had nearly given up hope of spotting Lyvea when their horses turned down another road towards a tavern and he saw her. She was looking directly at him with wide, astonished eyes. Without hesitation he dismounted and hurried towards her. Keeping their eyes locked, Lyvea and Osferth kept walking towards each other, taking the other in. Only 10 years had passed but it felt so much longer. So much had happened, so much had changed but at the same time everything felt the same.

They both stopped when they were within a few inches of each other, still staring. Gaega and Bordan, still in the house, watched with confusion. Who was that man? Their mother seemed to know him yet they couldn’t think of who he could be.

Gaega and Bordan decided to cautiously open the door to see and hear better without their mother noticing.

“Lyvea, I...” Osferth trailed off, not sure what to say after so long, a mixture of guilt and heartbreak on his face. He wanted to apologise for leaving so suddenly all those years ago, but didn’t think any apology he said would be enough.

Lyvea shook her head. “There is nothing to forgive, Osferth. I know what you want to say, but trust me, there is nothing to forgive. I know why you left. Father Beocca told me everything. It is I who should be apologising to you. My duty to my family was not something I could throw away. But I regret any hurt it caused you. I never wanted to hurt you. Ever. Please believe that”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I knew you had to marry... him. I had nothing to offer you.”

“Oh but you did. You would have offered me everything you were able to. We would have been happy.”

“You weren’t happy? For all these years?” Osferth interjected, growing angry. Not at you, but at your husband. Come to think of it, where was your husband anyway? Shouldn’t he be here, protecting Lyvea, her family, her home?

Sighing, Lyvea explained. “I have been content with my life, yes. But it has been difficult at times, challenging. Being married to a thegn isn’t easy. There has been more time that Garrett was absent than here. He rode with the Ealdorman of Dornsaete many times on business. He missed the births of both of our children. I was left to bring up 2 children and run a house by myself. And of course when the fyrd was raised 3 years ago, he left again.” Lyvea paused and looked away before she was able to continue, eyes shining. “That time he never came back at all.”

Osferth suddenly felt ashamed of his anger earlier. He knew there had been heavy losses in the armies of Wessex to the battles in recent years. He had never thought Lyvea’s husband was one of them. The thought never even crossed his mind that he could have met Garrett on a battlefield.

Reaching out and taking Lyvea’s hand, Osferth was about to say more when he was jostled away from Lyvea by 2 pairs of hands. Looking down, he was met with hands on hips from Gaega and a defiant look on Bordan’s face.

“You’re upsetting mama!” Bordan scowled at Osferth. Gaega nodded her agreement at her brother’s statement.

“Gaega! Bordan! I told you to stay in the house!” Lyvea exclaimed.

“But mama, we saw him try to take your hand. We wanted to protect you!” Gaega explained. The ‘him’ was punctuated with a pointed, suspicious look at Osferth.

“And that is very noble of you, but, in this particular instance, I didn’t need protecting.” Lyvea said, crouching down to her children’s level. “This is Osferth.”

Gaega and Bordan looked confused for a moment while they thought where they had heard that name before and what significance it held.

“From the monastery! When you were growing up!” Gaega exclaimed as she remembered the stories her mother had told her of Osferth, the boy from the monastery.

Lyvea smiled and nodded, standing up and facing Osferth. Gaega and Bordan were staring at Osferth with excitement and started walking around him, taking him in.

“Osferth, may I introduce you to Gaega, my daughter, and Bordan, my son.” Inspection over, they both returned to Lyvea’s side.

Bending down to bow at Gaega and Bordan, Osferth said “It is a pleasure to meet you both, my lady, my lord”. Gaega blushed a ferocious red, going shy at how Osferth addressed her and Bordan grinned from ear to ear.

“I like him already, mama” Bordan announced happily. Osferth smiled shyly.

“Good... I like him too” Lyvea replied absentmindedly, her attention focused on the three men standing in the street, all watching on with interest and amusement. Lyvea suddenly realised what she had said and cleared her throat hastily. “Friends of yours, Osferth?” She enquired, trying to diffuse the tension.

Remembering where he was and why he was there, Osferth turned to see Uhtred, Finan and Sihtric. They had dismounted from their horses and were holding the reins, with Sihtric also holding the reins of Osferth’s horse.

Uhtred looked slightly annoyed as he handed a coin to Finan, who had the biggest grin on his face. Sihtric was smiling with brotherly affection at Osferth. He knew love, and he could see Osferth and Lyvea had a lot of it for each other, even after all this time. Everything made sense now, how Osferth was reluctant to bed a woman. He was still in love with Lyvea.

“You had a bet?!” Osferth whispered indignantly as he walked over to the group.

“We sure did. I thought it was because of a girl, Uhtred didn’t. He lost” Finan declared smugly.

Lyvea had gathered her children and all three made their way over to the four men.

“Hello! Welcome to Winburnan. I’m Lyvea.” Lyvea said as she curtseyed to the group.

“I am Uhtred, son of Uhtred, of Bebbanburg. This is Finan and Sihtric. Of course you already know Osferth, I see.” Uhtred introduced everyone warmly.

“It is a pleasure to meet you all” Lyvea smiled warmly, while Gaega and Bordan looked on. “What brings you to Winburnan?”

“The King has sent us to Poole to make negotiations, but he asked us to stop here on the way and sort out some Danes that are nearby. We heard they are causing trouble.”

“They have been causing trouble, Lord. Stealing crops and livestock, raiding villages. We have so far managed to stop them from raiding here because we have a small amount of men. The men who came back from the battles a few years ago. But any assistance with the Danes would be most welcome.”

“Then we will do what we can to help.”

“Thank you, Lord. That is most kind.”

“We will likely be staying for a few days. Is there an inn nearby?” Uhtred enquired.

“Oh, there is no need for you to stay at an inn, Lord. I have enough rooms in my house for you all. Any friends of Osferth’s are friends of mine.” Lyvea replied warmly.

“That is very kind of you, Lady”. An Irish voice piped up, before adding, “Is there food as well?”

Lyvea laughed a musical laugh at that. Oh how Osferth had missed that laugh. “Of course there is food. I always have enough food to feed an army of children. Gaega and Bordan are always bringing friends home and who am I to let children go hungry!”

Osferth always knew Lyvea was generous soul, and it seemed that had not changed.

“Gaega, would you run inside and tell Megan to prepare 4 rooms and Brona to make more food, please? Bordan, could you find Reed and tell him that we will need space for 4 horses in the stables, please?”

“Of course, mama” Gaega replied before running inside to find the maid and the cook. Bordan had already run off towards the stables.

“Please, come inside. I suspect we have much to discuss about those Danes.”

_A few hours later_

Lyvea startled awake at the sounds of shouts outside.

“Get water!”

“FIRE!”

“Get buckets!”

“The Danes are attacking!”

Shooting out of bed, Lyvea instinctively ran to check on her children. Not finding them in their beds, she frantically searched for them, running down the stairs. Startling again at the sight before her, she stopped in the doorway. Gaega and Bordan were rushing around the room helping Uhtred, Finan, Sihtric and Osferth get weapons together.

Noticing her in the doorway, Uhtred addressed Lyvea. “The Danes are attacking. They started a fire in a storehouse at the far end of the village. Everyone has rushed to help put out the fire. We think it is a distraction, and they will try and enter through this side of the village. We are going to stop them.”

“But there are only 4 of you. You can’t fight them alone.”

“We have faced worse odds, Lyvea” Osferth reassured her.

“We have everything we need. Don’t worry about us.” Finan grinned, eager to face the Danes.

Turning to Sihtric, who Lyvea thought as the quiet type who could be reasoned with, Lyvea appealed to him next only to find him kissing his Thor’s hammer in preparation for the fight ahead. Confused Lyvea looked at Osferth. Sensing her question, he explained quickly. “We are all loyal to Uhtred, who is loyal to Wessex. Yes, some of us are Danes, but we all fight for Wessex.”

“Good enough for me”, Lyvea said before turning from the room, only to return moments later with 3 bows and 3 sets of arrows in hand.

She was met with 4 sets of raised eyebrows from the gathered men.

Sihtric was the first to speak. “Forgive me, Lady Lyvea, but are you planning to join the fighting? It won’t be pretty.”

“I hope you aren’t insinuating that women are unable to fight, Sihtric?”

“Of course not, I know many women who are warriors, but are you sure?”

“I have learned a few things since my husband was always away.”

“But why 3 bows?” Finan asked. Osferth smiled knowingly, remembering Lyvea’s tenacity and how she always stood up for herself growing up. Of course she had learned to defend herself and taught her children to do the same.

“I wasn’t the only one who learned things when men were away. Gaega and Bordan can shoot arrows just as well as I can. In fact, I think Gaega is better than anyone else in Winburnan.”

“The fighting will be dangerous, Lyvea. Are you sure you want your children in danger?” Osferth enquired quietly.

Moving slightly away from the group, Lyvea told Osferth, “That’s why we use bows and arrows, we don’t have to be in the middle of the fighting. It let’s them feel useful, but also keeps them out of the way as much as possible.”

Osferth smiled. Lyvea hadn’t changed a bit. Even so, he was still worried for her safety, and that of her family. He felt the overwhelming need to protect Lyvea, Gaega and Bordan.

“Everyone ready?” Uhtred called, looking around at everyone, who nodded their agreement. Pointing towards Lyvea, Gaega and Bordan, “Stay a safe distance away from the main fighting. I don’t want any of you to get hurt. If any Danes come towards you, you run away. As fast as you can. No questions. We can’t afford to let the Danes use any of you as a distraction.”

“Don’t worry, Lord Uhtred. We will be fine. We have a good place to fire on the Danes from.” Gaega piped up proudly, Bordan nodding vigorously. Uhtred looked to Lyvea then, who nodded once to acknowledge the truth that her daughter spoke.

“Ok then. Let’s fight.” Uhtred announced, leading the group out of the door and into the fray.

_During the fight_

Osferth was growing tired. They had been fighting the Danes for what felt like hours. In reality it was only 20 minutes or so, but there seemed to be an endless stream of Danes.

Once the fire had been put out, the other men of Winburnan had joined Uhtred, Finan, Sihtric and Osferth at this end of the village. Even so, they were still vastly outnumbered.

However, the Danes had not expected much opposition, so were surprised to find the ‘Daneslayer’ here. Nevertheless, they kept fighting and were trying to push the fighting line back into the village.

It was looking hopeless, like they would be overrun. Osferth refused to give in, he thought of Lyvea and her family and kept fighting. He must save them, they would not be left for the Danes.

Just then, Osferth heard the thunk of an arrow lodging itself into flesh. Turning around startled, he saw a Dane lying on the floor behind him. Some of the Danes must have sneaked around a side street and be trying to ambush them from behind.

Looking up to the rooftops of the nearby houses, he saw Lyvea, Gaega and Bordan loading their bows with more arrows and firing them at the Danes.

Having drawn their attention to the Danes coming from the side, Uhtred, Finan and Sihtric changed positions to meet them. Most of the Danes at the front were dead, so they met the new attack knowing not many more Danes were left. Especially with arrows now sinking into more flesh. Lyvea was right, Gaega was the best with a bow, very skilled indeed. Every one of her arrows met the intended targets, sticking into arms and legs to slow the Danes down enough for them to be killed with a sword by the warriors on the ground.

After a few more minutes, no more Danes came.

“Keep vigilant!” Uhtred shouted. “Make a sweep of every street!”

Lyvea called down from the rooftop. “There is no need, Lord. We have a view of every street and the rest of the Danes are fleeing. None are left.”

Nodding, satisfied with this report, Uhtred called for the men to stand down. Injuries were assessed and addressed. The bodies of the Danes were cleared from the streets for burial the next day. Uhtred would make sure they got the fitting Viking burials, so each warrior went to Valhalla.

Appearing on the street, Lyvea sent Gaega and Bordan home to fetch bandages for the wounded.

“Are you hurt, Osferth?” Lyvea said quietly, assessing the blood she could see on him for any injuries.

“No, a few cuts and scratches is all. The blood is from other people.” That seemed to satisfy her.

Taking his hand earnestly, she said “Thank you. For everything. For helping us fight the Danes. I never wanted to put any of you in danger or risk your lives.”

“You have nothing to thank me for. I would have done it to protect you anyway. Always.” Tears started to pool in Lyvea’s eyes. Osferth wrapped his arms around her, feeling the need to be close to her. Finan nudged Sihtric and gestured in the direction of Osferth and Lyvea. Knowing that the Irishman was going to tease Osferth, Sihtric turned him away from the scene to give them privacy.

“Why don’t we find Uhtred and help clear up. Give them some space.” Sihtric suggested. Finan looked at him cheekily, then agreed. He would let Baby Monk have a moment with his girl this once. The teasing could wait until tomorrow.

**1 year later**

_Poole_

“Lord Uhtred?” Osferth called, hurrying to catch up.

“Ah Osferth. I thought you would have been in Winburnan for longer. What can I do for you?” Uhtred replied. Osferth had been in Winburnan as often as he could this past year.

“I was wondering if I could ask you something?”

“Of course.”

Osferth steeled himself, nervous about what he was going to ask. “I would like your permission, Lord.”

“My permission for what, Osferth?” Uhtred was pretty confident he knew what Osferth wanted his permission for, but wanted to make Osferth ask for it. A small smile crept onto Uhtred’s lips.

Osferth went bright red before mumbling, “Your permission to marry Lyvea.”

Grinning, Uhtred clapped Osferth on the back. “Of course, Baby Monk. Lyvea is a wonderful woman, and you are suited to each other very well. Although for the life of me, I don’t know why you have waited so long to ask my permission. It was quite clear from the moment you saw her in Winburnan that you both loved each other.” Uhtred paused for thought. “I suppose we should stop calling you baby now, seeing as Lyvea will make a man out of you. Actually, we should stop calling you monk as well. Not to worry, I’m sure Finan will think of another nickname for you soon.” Uhtred said brightly.

Staring open mouthed at Uhtred, Osferth was at a loss for words for a moment. “But... I – you said yes...”

“Were you expecting me not to?” Uhtred replied, looking over his shoulder at Osferth, who had stopped walking.

“Erm... no? Yes? I don’t know? I-I just expected it to be more difficult to persuade you. It took you a long time to agree for Sihtric to marry Eahlswith.”

Walking back to where Osferth was standing, Uhtred laid a reassuring hand on Osferth’s shoulder. “Lyvea and her family saved us all. From that moment on, she was part of our family. We owe our lives to Lyvea, Gaega and Bordan. Of course you can marry her!”

Looking down at the ground and smiling shyly, Osferth thanked Uhtred.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Go! Ride to Winburnan and ask for her hand!”

“I will, Lord! Right away, Lord!” Osferth called as he hurried off towards the stables.

Uhtred carried on walking in the opposite direction when he ran into Father Beocca.

“Did I just see Osferth?” Beocca enquired.

“Yes, you did.”

“A shame I did not get to speak to him. I was going to ask about Lyvea.”

“It was about Lyvea that he was here. He asked my permission to marry her.” Before Beocca could scold him knowing what Uhtred was like, he added “Don’t worry, I said yes the first time he asked.”

“Good. I’m glad they are to marry. Even when they were younger, they only had eyes for each other.” Father Beocca mused. It seemed the spinners of fate were weaving Osferth and Lyvea together finally.

_Winburnan_

“Lyvea!” Osferth called, bursting through the door to Lyvea’s home. “Lyvea!” he called again, searching every room to find her.

“Osferth?” She replied, running into him on the stairs. “I thought you would be gone for longer, did you do everything you needed to in Poole so soon?”

“Will you marry me?” He blurted. He had wanted to plan a proper proposal, but found he did not have the strength to wait any longer. He was so overwhelmed with love for Lyvea that when he saw her, it just came out.

Happy tears started rolling down Lyvea’s cheeks, but Osferth grew worried that he had upset her, mistaking the reason for her tears.

“S-sorry. Th-that was the wrong thing to say. I should not have-”

She cut him off by throwing her arms around him. “Yes! A thousand times yes! Of course I will marry you!”

Taking her face in his hands, Osferth kissed Lyvea with all the passion and love he had for her, taking her breath away.

“Urgh. Get a room!” Gaega said in disgust as she walked past. “Adults”, she muttered, but was also smiling.

aega and Bordan had grown accustomed to Osferth being around and had grown to already see him as their father. Now it seemed it would become official. Finally.

“We love you too, Gaega!” Lyvea called, Osferth hiding his smile. Oh how he loved Lyvea and her children. He was more than happy to become part of their family.


End file.
